


The Fallen

by Calimera



Series: The Convicts [2]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Gen, Inner Dialogue, Manga Spoilers, Post Pillars 79 to 81
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: William felt no compassion for a fallen archangel. Not when he caused so much hurt. And yet... Spoilers Pillars 79-81.





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Makai Ouji doesn't belong to me.**
> 
> **For the sake of this story, let's pretend William knew it was definitely his uncle who was behind the death of this parents, and that he think his uncle most probably did it for Solomon’s ring, and that he also knew how Michael used to torture Kevin/Uriel.**
> 
> **English is not my first language, so please be indulgent. If you notice any mistake, if you notice the characters are OOC or that I forgot some important things from the manga, please tell me in a private message so I can correct my text.**

Everything happened so fast.

That quiet night he shared with Isaac and Mathers turned upside down when Kevin, against all expectations, appeared – more like _crashed_ , in the garden. He didn't have much time to be surprised by Kevin's unexpected landing when he noticed he didn't come alone.

He didn't recognize him, at first. The angel was in a bad shape. Then, he saw long white hair, and suddenly William knew who was exactly Kevin's companion.

Before any questions could be asked, they had to carry the unconscious angel and let him rest in the closest bedroom. It didn't please William, having to shelter him after everything he had done. However, he wanted answers about Hell, Heaven, and their political war. Recently, the world has been moving so fast and so irregular William had trouble catching up. He wanted to know what was going on.

He didn't know some of the answers would be hurtful, mostly about his family.

_Uncle Barton...., why?_

Haunted by Kevin’s revelations, William didn’t realise he drifted away until he realised he unconsciously came back to the bedroom, where their unexpected guest was. Michael, now awake, was sitting on the bed, curled up with his arms and hands around his knees. Though he tried to hide it, it was not difficult to tell he was feeling rather miserable.

Yet, William had no pity, no compassion left in his heart for him.

He looked at his pale, miserable figure and all he wanted to do was to scream at him or to shake him hard by his shoulders, to knock some sense into him.

 _He deserves it! After everything he's done, he deserves it!_ a voice screamed inside his head.

Deep down, William knew he ought to feel ashamed of himself and his thoughts. It wasn't how he was raised. It was not kind or proper to look down at people who were in need, people who were suffering. Inside his head, his thoughts felt like poison running through his mind, twisting his morals, putting venom inside his heart.

He looked up at him again. While it had been difficult to think of Kevin as Archangel Uriel, it was even more difficult to see Michael – the one who harassed Kevin, the one who framed him, who tried to attack him, the one behind all this – as the kind, powerful and mighty archangel books and priests would tell about.

His knowledge in religious matters wasn't perfect. He knew however of Archangel Michael's reputation.

Archangel Michael. The Prince of Angels. The one who triumphed over Lucifer. The Supreme Commander of the Heavenly Host. The patron saint of chivalry.

Now he was nothing. Barely an archangel. A broken little thing.

 _Archangel of nothing_ , he thought bitterly. A fallen archangel.

 _How the mighty have fallen!_ William remarked, though it was not out of malice. Merely a statement. A bitter irony.

 _You should go to him_ , a voice ringed inside him.

It was not the same voice as before, William could tell. It still sounded like himself, he was sure of it. It wasn't Solomon. It was his own voice, yet the words were soft and calm, unlike William's harsh, cold previous thoughts.

William closed his eyes and sighed. Sorrow and exhaustion running through his bones. Despite his young age, at this moment he felt ancient.

 _Go to him_ , that voice again.

Why should I? he spat, too tired to think how ridiculous it was to debate with himself in his own mind.

 _He is suffering_ , the voice explained.

 _So I am!_ William shot back. _Why should I care?_

_He's hurt, and Kevin brought him here because he trust you._

_He hurt Kevin too! It's his fault Kevin suffered! And he attacked me, almost expelled me from school by making people believe I cheated!_

_Yet, Kevin forgave him. Why don't you?_

_I can't forgive what he has done, nor I can forget!_

_You forgave Kevin for his deception_ , the voice remarked, though it was not judging. _Just like you forgave Dantalion for his past._

_It's different! I know they care and I know I can trust them. Why should I trust Michael after what he's done?_

_Because he has no one else to rely on._

_It's a little too easy!_ William remarked bitterly. Was he really expected to trust and feel pity for Michael because he was hurt and betrayed? He didn't think so! Michael, he believed, was still the cause of everything that happened (or almost everything).

_He has been punished enough. He has been betrayed, by his own family, just like you. He feels alone and betrayed. You remember those feelings too well._

William paused in his thoughts. The hurt of his uncle's betrayal was still vivid in his mind and his soul.

He closed his eyes and, in his mind, saw his home, smelt the sweet smell of the trees, imagined the soft voice of his parents, of his uncle and his words of praise. Then, they were erased by the harsh truth he learned.

No more loving parents, no more trusting uncle, no more the comfort of home.

He opened his eyes again, his mind and his soul hurting from the visions. His eyes then fell on Michael. He watched him, and in him William saw the pain in his heart reflected on the archangel's face.

This one knew pain. He knew betrayal. Angels, demons or humans. They were no different, in the end. They all knew what suffering was.

Did anyone deserve to suffer? To be left alone? Even the worst of them all?

William’s heart surged with something he couldn't quite name. Then, without a word, he rose to his feet and walked slowly toward the fallen archangel. Fallen, homeless, friendless, betrayed, vulnerable.

“Here,” he said, spreading an arm toward him, seeking to adjust the cover better around the angel. “Let me.”

Michael, however, moved away from him, looking at him with distrust. William wanted to sigh. He could tell things were not going to be easy the time they would shelter the stubborn archangel.

“You need to be less stubborn,” William told him, his green eyes focused on him. Michael didn't respond, so William dared to go on: “This isn't going to help. Let me help you!”

“Why should I?” Michael shot, unconsciously asking a question similar to the one William had in his mind.

“Because I am not Solomon,” William answered, his eyes flashing with determination and conviction. “And because you don't have much choice in the matter, in your current state.”

Michael huffed.

“You may think I'm not trustworthy, but Kevin does and I won't betray his trust. This is why I am going to help him hiding you.” William told him. “He saved you,” he reminded him. “So we can try and be civil to each other, while this situation lasts.”

Michael's eyes flashed angrily at him, but he made no protest nor did he say anything against the criticisms. It was unlike him, from what Kevin told him about the former archangel's tempter, but it only proved Michael was troubled.

“You need to go back to bed,” he said. “It is safe here.”

“Yeah.” Michael said, he leaned back into bed with a huff. “It better be.”

William said nothing, for nothing more was needed to be said between them for the moment. He waited until Michael laid down on his back, then he adjusted the blanket around the angel. Michael stiffened for a moment, then, slowly, he seemed to relax. He lowered his shoulders, closed his eyes and kept silent.

William supposed it was a way to prove him Michael was willing to try and trust him. One would never know, with angels.

**Author's Note:**

> **One of the things I like the most with William’s character is his tolerance. It doesn’t seem to be in his nature to hate someone, or to stay angry at someone, no matter what they did. He knows Dantalion killed him/Solomon in a past life, and basically told Dantalion this past doesn’t define him, and that he’s a changed man. He knows Kevin lied to him about his real identity, yet he forgave him in the end because he cares for him and knows Kevin truly cares for him in return. His uncle came back after years of disappearance and after leaving him without a penny? Sure he was angry at first, but he was glad to see him back (no let’s see how he will react the next time he will see him!!).**
> 
>  
> 
> **So when Michael came into the picture and William and co had to shelter and hide him, I thought William would be angry, and for a good reason, but in the end he would allow it, try to accept his presence and help Kevin hiding him, and somehow try to be civil to Michael, no matter what he done. And I wanted to play with the idea of William being initially angry with Michael, even wanting to hate him, but in the end he just can’t because it’s not his nature, and because they had one thing in common: they both have been betrayed. I don’t... think they could be friends or something, but I think they could grow to learn more about each other and change their mind (at least a little!), because they do have some things in common (both stubborn, both were betrayed, both hard working, ...)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me what you thought about it, I would love to hear your impressions :)**


End file.
